Обыкновенный поползень
| wikispecies = Sitta europaea | commons = Sitta europaea | itis = 563018 | ncbi = 50251 | range map = Sitta europaea distribution map.png }} Обыкновенный по́ползень, или ямщи́к ( ) — небольшая птица из семейства поползневых, широко распространённая в Европе, Азии и Северной Африке. Обычен как в средней полосе России, так и в Сибири, где гнездится в лиственных, хвойных и смешанных лесах, а также садах и парках населённых пунктов. В поисках корма ловко передвигается по стволам и ветвям деревьев, зачастую вниз головой или даже вверх ногамиKillian Mullarney, Lars Svensson, Dan Zetterström, & Peter J. Grant. «Birds of Europe» 1999 ISBN 978-0-691-05054-6 pp. 322. Описание Небольшая подвижная птица длиной 12—14,5 см, размахом крыльев 22,5—27 см и весом 20—25 г«Wildfacts — Nuthatch» BBC — Science & Nature/ Прочитано 2007-09-06; с плотным телосложением, большой головой и короткой, почти незаметной шеей. Оперение пушистое, густое. Окраска сильно варьирует в зависимости от района обитания, при этом верхняя часть тела всегда имеет различные оттенки голубовато-серого цвета. В Западной Европе, Передней Азии и на Кавказе брюхо рыжее, а подбородок и шея белые. На севере ареала низ, как правило, белый с каштаново-рыжими боками и каштановым подхвостьем с белыми пестринами. У птиц, обитающих на востоке Китая, низ полностью рыжий. У дальневосточных подвидов перья грудки белыеКоблик Е. А. 2001. «Разнообразие птиц (по материалам экспозиции Зоологического музея МГУ)» Москва. Издательство МГУ онлайн http://winter-birds.narod.ru/sitta_europaea.htm. На крайних рулевых перьях всегда имеются белые пятнаБутурлин С. А. и другие «Птицы. Животный мир СССР» 1940 онлайн http://www.ecosystema.ru/08nature/birds/179.php. Через глаз от основания клюва до затылка проходит горизонтальная тёмная полоса. Клюв длинный, прямой и острый; сероватого цвета. В основании клюва имеются жёсткие щетинки, направленные вперёд. Крылья короткие, закруглённые, имеют 10 маховых перьев. Хвост короткий, прямой. Ноги серо-бурые, сильные, с длинными цепкими когтями, хорошо адаптированы по лазанию по стволам деревьев. Самцы и самки внешне друг от друга не отличаются, хотя самец выглядит несколько крупнееWood Nuthatch Oiseaux étrangers qui ont rapport à la Sittelle. Прочитано 2007-09-06. Обыкновенный поползень — шумная птица, с большим репертуаром различных громких звуков. Во время поиска корма издаёт частые короткие посвисты «тцит» либо более протяжные «тци-ит», из-за которых их когда-то прозывали «ямщиками». Во время возбуждения издаёт звонкое «тьоч», часто повторяемое много раз с небольшими перерывами. Может издавать трели с различной частотой — что-то вроде «тюй-тюй-тюй»Боголюбов А. С., Жданова О. В., Кравченко М. В. «Определитель птиц и птичьих гнёзд средней полосы России» Москва, «Экосистема», 2006 онлайн http://www.ecosystema.ru/08nature/birds/179.php. Особенно криклив поползень в начале сезона размножения — в конце зимы и весной. На небольшие расстояния летит по прямой линии, на более длинные — волнообразно. Распространение Ареал Широко распространён в лесной зоне Палеарктики (Европа, большая часть Азии и Северная Африка) от атлантического побережья за западе до тихоокеанского на востоке. В странах Европы встречается почти повсеместно, однако отсутствует на юге Испании, северной части Шотландии, в Ирландии, на севере Скандинавии и южной части Украины. На территории Российской Федерации ареал с севера ограничен побережьем Белого моря, селом Усть-Цильм на Печоре и низовьями Оби; с юга Воронежской, Саратовской областями, Южным Уралом, Кокчетавом, Омском и Барнаулом«Поползень — Sitta europaea» Ивановское отделение Союза охраны птиц России (СОПР). Прочитано 2007-09-06. За пределами России, в Азии на Дальнем Востоке обитает в Китае, Корее, Японских островах и Тайване; на юг доходит до Израиля, Ирана, Гималайских гор и Индокитая. В Африке встречаются в небольшом районе атласских гор в Марокко. Местообитания right|thumb|250px|В Европе при прочих равных условиях поползни предпочитают селиться в лиственных лесах Обитает в лесах — как лиственных, так смешанных и хвойных, при этом предпочитает районы с изобилием высокоствольных и старых деревьев, где находит себе пропитание. Кроме того, охотно селится на культивируемых ландшафтах — садах и парках с древесной растительностью. Биотопы могут варьировать в зависимости от района обитания — например, в Западной Европе и в южный районах предпочтение отдаётся широколиственным лесам с доминированием дуба, граба, букаJoachim F. Burkhardt, Wolfgang Schlund, Michael J. Stauss «Scale effects of habitat selection in breeding Nuthatches (Sitta europaea) in two different woodlands» Journal of Ornithology Vol. 39 Num. 1 pp. 37—48. Springer Berlin, 1998. онлайн http://www.springerlink.com/content/v0p3u475w862wg77/. На севере ареала достигает лесотундры, а на юге — зоны степей, где гнездится в тугайных лесах и лесополосах. В Сибири и на Дальнем Востоке, где преобладают хвойные леса, обитает большей частью в тайге с преобладанием кедра или лиственницы. Замечено, что фрагментарность лесных массивов, часто ведущая к уменьшению численности многих видов, не влияет на репродуктивность обыкновенного поползняErik Matthysen, Frank Adriaensen «Forest size and isolation have no effect on reproductive success of Eurasian Nuthatches (Sitta europaea)» 1998. Прочитано 2007-09-07. Ведёт оседлый образ жизни, и если не беспокоить, как правило, придерживается одной территорииErik Matthysen 1990. «Behavioral and ecological correlates of territory quality in the Eurasian Nuthatch (Sitta europaea)» Auk 107:86-95. London.. На севере ареала и частично в средней тайге поползни в зимнее время откочевывают к югуАндрей Байкалов. «Птицы Средней Сибири. Обыкновенный поползень» Прочитано 2007-09-07. Зимой могут присоединяться к стайкам других птиц (гланым образом, синиц), однако сами стай не образуют. Территориальная птица, свой участок охраняет круглый годGernot Segelbacher, Daniela Kabisch, Michael Stauss and Jürgen Tomiuk «Extra-pair young despite strong pair bonds in the European Nuthatch (Sitta europaea)» Journal of Ornithology. Vol. 146, Nо 2. Springer Berlin, 2005 онлайн http://www.springerlink.com/content/xqjedmulp0lmdfnv/. Размножение Начало сезона размножения зависит от широты — например, в средней полосе России поползни начинают гнездиться в апреле, а в северных районах — только в мае. Моногамны (на одного самца приходится только одна самка); пары сохраняются в течение всей жизни. Плотность гнездовий варьирует в зависимости от региона — например, в зрелых широколиственных лесах Западной Европы она составляет 0,5—1 пар на км² , а в высокогорных кедровниках и долинных березово-осиновых лесах р. Большие Уры в Саянах — 13 и 10 особей на км² соответственноПрокофьев С. М. Птицы бассейна реки Большие Уры (Саяно-Шушенский заповедник). Материалы по фауне Средней Сибири и прилежащих районов Монголии. М., 1987а-1988. С. 97—112.. left|thumb|250px|Своё дупло поползни замуровывают глиной, оставляя лишь небольшой леток Гнездятся в дуплах, однако, в отличие от дятлов, сами выдолбить дупло не в состоянии, поэтому они используют старые гнёзда дятлов либо занимают естественные полости деревьев. Дупло выбирается не ниже 2 м над землёй — как правило, на высоте 4—8 м. Кроме того, занимают и искусственные дуплянки. Часто, если отверстие достаточно велико, они с целью защиты от хищников замазывают его глиной, иногда вместе с навозом, оставляя лишь небольшой леток диаметром около 35 мм. Иногда глиной замазано не только дупло, но также и близлежащие участки коры. Изнутри дупло выстилается многочисленными мелкими чешуйками тонкого верхнего слоя коры, реже — кусочками древесных листьев. Подстилка обильная — так, что яйца зачастую почти полностью в неё погружены. В сезон бывает только одна кладка, которая обычно приходится на начало мая. Кладка состоит из 4—12 (чаще — 6—9) матовых белых яиц с красновато-коричневым краплением, размером (18—22) × (13—6) ммРябицев В. К. Птицы Урала, Приуралья и Западной Сибири: Справочник-определитель. Екатеринбург: Изд-во Урал. ун-та, 2001. 608 с.. С началом насиживания птицы смолкают и становятся малозаметными. Насиживает одна самка, и гнездо она покидает только в случае непосредственной опасности. Покидая его, она укрывает кладку подстилкой. Период инкубации длится 14—18 дней, после чего вылупляются птенцы, покрытые редким длинным пухом на голове, плечах и спине. За птенцами ухаживают оба родителя, принося им пищу до 350 раз в день. На крыло птенцы становятся через 22—25 дней, но ещё в течение одной-двух недель подкармливаются родителями, после чего рассеиваются. Большинство молодых птиц уже к концу лета выбирает себе собственный индивидуальный участок, однако с выбором гнездовой территории и партнёра окончательно определяются только следующей весной. В условиях дикой природы птицы живут около 11 лет. Питание right|thumb|300px|Поползень берёт корм с рук человека Питается как животной, так и растительной пищей. В сезон размножения рацион состоит, главным образом, из беспозвоночных животных: жуков, клопов, пилильщиков и прочихСыроечковский Е. Е., Рогачева Э. В. Животный мир Красноярского края. Красноярск: Кн. изд-во, 1980. С. 232—233.. Например, исследование, проводимое в Магаданской области, показало что в гнездовой период рацион поползней на 76,6 % состоит из веснянок, бабочек (личинок и имаго), перепончатокрылых и паукообразных. Оставшаяся часть в основном состояла из жуков, мух, верблюдок (Raphidioptera), брюхоногих моллюсков и семян кедрового стланика, которые, очевидно, сохранились с предыдущего сезонаВладимир Правосудов, Елена Правосудова «Диета гнездящихся обыкновенных поползней» J. Field ornitology, 67(1):114-118 онлайн http://elibrary.unm.edu/sora/JFO/v067n01/p0114-p0118.pdf. В конце лета, когда созревают растения, птицы переориентируются на семена и плоды. Охотно употребляют в пищу семена шишек, жёлуди и орехи, продалбливая в скорлупе отверстия. При случае также не брезгуют семенами подсолнуха. В любое время года делают запасы впрок, пряча по-отдельности каждое семя в щелях ствола дерева и маскируя его лишайником или кусочком коры. Зимой охотно пользуются оставленными человеком кормушками. Склонность к зимним запасам хорошо описана у выдающегося российского орнитолога Сергея Бутурлина: «Прилетев на кормовой столик с насыпанной коноплёй, он, пригнувшись, торопливо хватает 10—15 зёрен и стремительно улетает с ними в лес. А через две-три минуты он уже опять здесь и снова „грузится“, быстро набирая в свой длинный клюв конопляные зёрна (рядком, как горошины в стручке)»Бутурлин С. А. и другие «Птицы. Животный мир СССР» 1940 онлайн http://www.ecosystema.ru/08nature/birds/179.php. Поползень и человек Обыкновенные поползни приручаемы и иногда содержатся в домашних условияхПоползень обыкновенный Клуб элитных животных. Прочитано 2007-09-08. В природе для них строят специальные домики-дуплянки, которые птицы охотно занимают. Классификация Образует около 20 подвидов, различающихся размером и окраской оперения. Некоторые известные ранее подвиды — в частности, S. e. cashmirensis и S. e. nagaensis, в настоящее время многими орнитологами рассматриваются как отдельные виды S. cashmirensis и S. nagaensis. Подвид Распространение Sitta europaea albifrons (Taczanowski, 1882) Камчатка, Корякское нагорье, река Пенжина Sitta europaea amurensis (Swinhoe, 1871) Юг Хабаровского края, Приморский край, Северо-Восточный Китай, Северная Корея Sitta europaea arctica (Buturlin, 1907) Якутия, Анадырь Sitta europaea asiatica (Gould, 1837) Низовья рек Камы и Вятки, Южный Урал, Западная Сибирь, Красноярский край, Иркутская область Sitta europaea atlas (Lynes, 1919) Атласские горы, Марокко Sitta europaea baicalensis (Taczanowski, 1882) Южная Якутия, Забайкалье, Центральная и Восточная Монголия, Хабаровский край Sitta europaea bedfordi (Ogilvie-Grant, 1909) Остров Чеджудо (Корея) Sitta europaea caesia (Wolf, 1810) Великобритания, Германия, Западная Франция, Юго-Восточная Болгария Sitta europaea caucasica (Reichenow, 1901) Северный Кавказ, Закавказье Sitta europaea cisalpina (Sachtleben, 1919) Италия, Сицилия Sitta europaea clara (Stejneger, 1887) Острова Хоккайдо (Япония), Кунашир и Шикотан (Россия) Sitta europaea europaea (Linnaeus, 1758) Скандинавия, Европейская часть России Sitta europaea formosana (Buturlin, 1911) Тайвань Sitta europaea hispaniensis (Witherby, 1913) Испания, Португалия Sitta europaea hondoensis (Buturlin, 1916) Хонсю, Сикоку и Северный Кюсю (Япония) Sitta europaea levantina (Hartert, 1905) Передняя Азия Sitta europaea montium (La Touche, 1899) Китайские провинции Фуцзянь, Юньнань Sitta europaea persica (Witherby, 1903) Юго-Западный Иран Sitta europaea roseillia (Bonaparte, 1850) Остров Кюсю (Япония) Sitta europaea rubiginosa (Tschusi & Zarudny, 1905) Северный Иран Sitta europaea sakhalinensis (Buturlin, 1916) Сахалин Sitta europaea seorsa (Portenko, 1955) Северо-Западный Китай (Синьцзян-Уйгурский автономный район, восточный Тянь-Шань) Sitta europaea sinensis (Verreaux, 1870) Центральный и Восточный Китай (к югу от провинций Ляонин и Хубей, к востоку от Южного Ганьсу и Сычуань, к северу от Гуанси) Sitta europaea takatsukasai (Momiyama, 1931) Остров Итуруп Image:Sitta_europaea0.jpg| Image:Sitta_europaea.jpg| Image:Sitta_europaea_wildlife_4.jpg| Image:Sitta_europaea_wildlife_5.jpg| Литература * Леонович В. В., Демина Г. В., Вепринцева О. Д. «Обыкновенный поползень (Sitta europaea L.) и „малые“ поползни (S. villosa Verreaux, S. krueperi Pelzeln): вопросы систематики и филогении». Бюллетень МОИП. Отд. биол., Т. 101, вып. 1. М. Изд-во Московского ун-та 1996 г. С. 37—49. Ссылки * Описание вида * Обыкновенный поползень на сайте ecosystema.ru * Биология и распространение обыкновенного поползня в Сибири * Азиатские подвиды обыкновенного поползня * География и различия подвидов * Описание и фотографии разных подвидов * Характер питания гнездящихся обыкновенных поползней * Экология добычи корма двух воробьинообразных видов птиц * Фотография кладки яиц Категория:Поползневые Категория:Птицы России bg:Горска зидарка br:Pokerig-kraoñ ca:Pica-soques blau cs:Brhlík lesní cv:Шăнчас cy:Delor y Cnau da:Spætmejse de:Kleiber (Art) en:Eurasian Nuthatch eo:Eŭropa sito es:Sitta europaea fi:Pähkinänakkeli fr:Sittelle torchepot fy:Blauspjocht gl:Piquelo azul hu:Csuszka it:Sitta europaea ja:ゴジュウカラ lb:Grousse Bamleefer lt:Bukutis nl:Boomklever nn:Spettmeis no:Spettmeis pl:Kowalik zwyczajny pms:Sitta europaea pt:Trepadeira-azul sk:Brhlík lesný sl:Evroazijski brglez sv:Nötväcka tr:Bayağı sıvacı kuşu uk:Повзик звичайний zh:茶腹鳾